Bartholomew Krakowski/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Herbert Griffin * Bartholomew: '… * '''Herbert: '''Who are you? * '''Bartholomew: '… * 'Herbert: '''Not going to say anything? Are you ignoring me?! * '''Bartholomew: '… * 'Herbert: '''Don’t pretend I’m not here! I know you can see me! I’m in front of you! * '''Bartholomew: '… * 'Herbert: '''Answer me goddammit! * '''Bartholomew: '… * '''Herbert: '''Damn you! I’ll make you pay for ignoring me! * '''Bartholomew:! Victor Stiches * Bartholomew: '… * '''Victor: '''Who is you? * '''Bartholomew: '… * 'Victor: '''Victor talked to monster…monster should talk back! * '''Bartholomew: '… * 'Victor: '''Wraaa! If monster no talk, then monster die! * '''Bartholomew: '! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Bartholomew is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Bartholomew: … The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''A golem? So they just send a mindless guardian after me? * '''Bartholomew: … * Wiseman: '''Those humans must be desperate, and hypocritical. I made them monsters and they make a monster to fight back? Pathetic. * '''Bartholomew: …! * Wiseman: '''But not like a mindless monster like you would understand, you are just as guilty as all those “humans “out there! All them are heartless beings no matter what form they take. They all deserve to perish! * '''Bartholomew: !!! * Wiseman: '''Your expression has changed? Have I hit a nerve? You’re against my opinion? Surly you jest to think there exists goodness in those things? Don’t make me laugh. * '''Bartholomew: Grrrr… * Wiseman: '''But if you so wish to defy me…then I’ll gladly make you return to your makers! '''Bartholomew: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Final Boss Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Bartholomew stands over him… * Bartholomew: … and then walks away… * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Bartholomew: … * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Bartholomew: … * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Bartholomew: ! * Wiseman: Figured it out? You were indeed bait. Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Bartholomew goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Bartholomew: ! * Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Bartholomew: ''' ! * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Bartholomew walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Bartholomew: '''... '''Bartholomew then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Bartholomew: '''... '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Bartholomew: '! * '???: 'Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Bartholomew: '? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: 'The golem i presumed. * '''Bartholomew: '... * 'Samuel: '''If doesn't manner how you speak. * '''Bartholomew: '... * 'Samuel: '''What's this? A silent character? What else. * '''Bartholomew: '... * 'Samuel: '''I see and,, the Jew!! If i even senses?! Why even Jew can be transformed a monster! * '''Bartholomew: '... * '''Samuel: '''Oh, why i killed Wiseman. Well here's what happen, i manipulated him as hated, for struck the curse to turn people into monsters. As order for Wiseman, so i killed him for eternal and i shall durring the ruler of nightmare! * '''Bartholomew: '''Nightmare! The sacred of evil, is you! I just made sense for my father, not this chance. I can't believe you did this. But, for one of the different monsters and humans will stop at all cost! * '''Samuel: '''So you finally talk. Heh, what a such a beast! Ending '''Pic of Bartholomew walking out of the fortress with the corpses of Daemon and Wiseman just behind him. * Narrator (Voiced by Patrick Seitz): '''Bartholomew Krakowski has finished it. The threat that ruined this town has vanquished and his father can rest in peace. '''Pic of Bartholomew going to the coffin he made for his father * Narrator: '''Although he did what his father wanted… '''Pic of Bartholomew looking down on himself. * Narrator: '''The curse that was still undone in him. He was still the surviving monster that was left. And he knew he can’t simply move on like this. '''Pic of Bartholomew looking around to see some survivors gathering up around him * Narrator: '''What shocked him was that there were survivors. Not just that but their reactions. '''Pic of Bartholomew looking at that crowed and instead of fear there was happiness while some are confushion. * Narrator: '''They were grateful that he stopped the evil wizard from furthering destroying the town. They praised Bartholomew as a hero. '''Pic of Bartholomew sitting in front of his father’s coffin and smiles. * Narrator: '''Bartholomew felt touched. Wiseman tried to convince him that humans were shallow craetures but here they are; phrasing a monster. But he knew he can’t live on like this forever…he hasn’t returned to normal and his father is gone. '''Pic of Bartholomew lifting up his hand to where the “א” is on his forehead was. * Narrator: '''He was grateful that his father was right about humans, there does exist goodness in them. And now he can go saying that. '''Pic of Bartholomew looking at the crowed around him with a smile. * Narrator: '''Considering what has happened today…he knew he shouldn’t be saying it. But everything ended, the havoc was over. It was a time to be happy, a time to celebrate. And thus Bartholomew opened his mouth…his father probably would have encouraged him to do the same regardless of religion or background. Greet people with a smile, be kind to them, acknowledge what they celebrate. A greeting is ok. That was when he finally said… * '''Bartholomew: '''Happy…Halloween… '''Pic of Bartholomew wiping off the “א” on his forehead changing it from “מתא” (Emet, Hebrew for Truth) too “מת” (Met, Hebrew for “Death”) Pic of Bartholomew then dropping his arm down an stares at the floor. His eyes slowly become blank as he slowly dies with a smile on his face as his body then slowly hardens into rock. ''' '''Pic of the crowd gathering around the now deceased Golem. Pic of BlackHollow many years later now rebuilt with Bartholomew’s body in front of his father’s coffin still there but now is displayed as a statue in the new town center saying “The Hero of BlackHollow”. Category:Character Subpages